Rolling In The Deep
by Megwill
Summary: "The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we could have had it all..." songfic Wasn't he the one to tell me of metaphorical marks? He didn't need to show me what he meant, I understood.


Brennan sat in Booth's apartment she was the last to leave. She watched as Hannah gave him the old phone and then kissed him in front of her. Brennan knew it was time to leave when she said "Thank You" and wasn't acknowledged. Instead as she walked to the door and repeated "Tomorrow" back to Booth her chest felt heavy with a burning sensation, she carried it out of his door and down his hall by herself.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark_

It was after the case and they sat at the Founding Fathers together, just them. Though, it didn't last long soon Hannah came through the doors taking Booth with her to dinner somewhere. While, she was invited to come along she wasn't going to be a third wheel so she sat and stare at the Jack and Coke on the bar in her hand and she sigh.

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
See how I leave, with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

She sat listening intently as Hannah told the story of how she and Booth first met. She looked at Booth "He saved your life." It was a question, statement and a remember when all in one.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark_

Hannah sat in the hospital bed fiddling with something as Brennan walked out of her door Booth called her name stopping her in her tracks. She turned and looked at him and they shared one of their old looks that lingered just a little too long and said just a little too much. He finally broke the silence "Thanks Bones" she just nodded and walked back out of the room exhaling. She hadn't seen her old partner in a while and it was a bit much.

_The scars of your love, remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling._

She remembered a rainy Tequila night as she sat at the bar of the Royal Diner with Sweets and Booth. "Sometimes I would imagine us together."

_We could have had it all…  
(you're gonna wish you, never had met me)…  
Rolling in the Deep (Tears are gonna fall,  
Rolling in the deep)  
Your had my heart… (you're gonna wish you)… Inside of your hand (Never had met me)  
And you played it… (Tears are gonna fall)…  
To the beat (Rolling in the deep)_

She remembered sitting at the diner and having Angela ask her if there were any new sparks between her and Booth. Though, most of all she remembered the look on her friends face when she told her that he had fell in love in Afghanistan. She looked so, so, sorry for her and it was a look that Brennan would never forget.

_Baby I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn.  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared_

She glanced at him as they drove to a crime scene and in that moment she let her mind wander a few chapters back, back to yesterdays. Wasn't he the one who had explained metaphorical marks to her? While, he hadn't abandoned her, well not physically, emotionally they both still had issues. He had left a mark on her heart however irrational it sounded, she knew it was true. The ache that she felt inside her chest the burning sensation, hell it felt like she was being branded sometimes.

_The scars of your love, remind you of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling…_

She sat at the Royal Diner with Booth and Hannah. This particular case was proving difficult on her and Hannah stated the obvious making Brennan even more uncomfortable with the case. "She wasn't married, no kids, no contact with anyone except the people she worked with. No one would have missed her." She locked eyes with Booth for a split second fear showing in hers, sorrow and a longing to comfort in his.

_We could have had it all  
(you're gonna wish you never had met me)…  
Rolling in the Deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
Your had my heart… (you're gonna wish you)… inside of your hand (Never had met me)  
And you played it… (Tears are gonna fall)…  
To the beat (Rolling in the deep)  
Could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it with your beating_

On the helipad she spoke with the man Eimes use to love…a man who she normally would have associated closely to what Booth was to her but Booth had found love as she had told Angela. Although, she didn't know if she truly believed it herself for wasn't she _the one_ and didn't he _just know?_

_Throw yourself through ever open door (Whoa)  
Count your blessings to find what look for (Whoa-uh)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (Whoa)  
And pay me back in kind- You reap just what you sow_

Ironically it was pouring rain on the night she decided to let the fire out of her heart and share with Booth what she felt-no Tequila in either this time. Tell him that she loved him too and she didn't want any regrets. Though, just as she had turned him down once or twice it was now her turn to be let down and Temperance Brennan wasn't ready for how badly that rejection could hurt. As tears fell and he asked sympathetically if he could call anyone for her she just nod no. "I'm fine, alone." Though, she knew how untrue her words were.

_(You're gonna wish you… Never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall… Rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all yeah  
(you're gonna wish you… never had met me)  
It all. (Tears are gonna fall)  
It all  
It all (Rolling in the deep)_

She walked into the Jeffersonian and into Micah they exchanged hello's he asked how it went, she told him it didn't but she felt something and she was sad. Micah told her that feeling something was so much better than not feeling at all. Though, as she stood in her office she didn't feel that ache in her heart as much…it was more anger and a certain intuition.

"Three days for the world to turn right side up." She smiled a bit cocky and a bit mad all at once as she picked up a paper weight on her desk. After all she wasn't a consolation prize either and while she had rejected him, everyone knows three is a crowd. Sooner or later the act would end and the crowd would bore of the performance and leave. Brennan just had to wait now, wait until the crowd left, besides if they were serious as a heart attack then Brennan thought she must have been a massive coronary.

She wondered why people use analogies such as that for relationships. While heart attacks were serious they were also short lived, painful, and usually ended in death or a hospital trip. So if Booth wanted a serious as a heart attack relationship with Hannah, have at it. She told herself she didn't care and Hannah could happily have him because she didn't want him. That's what she told herself. And while she lied easily to others, when she tried convince herself of her own lie, the ache in her chest started up again and she cursed him for it.

_We could have had it all  
(you're gonna wish you, never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside… (you're gonna wish you)… of your hand (Never had met me)  
And you played it… (Tears are gonna fall)… to the beat (Rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
( you're wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart… ( you're gonna wish you)… Inside of your hand (Never had met me)_

_But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat_


End file.
